Forum:Stuff to do
This thread is for stuff that needs to be done on the wiki (a sort of more detailed version of the To Do List). Inept Wiki User (talk) 13:28, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Beginning inserting a list of articles and tasks (this might take a while) (place posts before it) Inept Wiki User (talk) 16:22, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Article/Task List Characters *Marika Kato: Plot (Novel-Only Arcs, Minor tidying/smoothing out). *Chiaki Kurihara: Plot (Novel-Only Arcs). *‎Mami Endo: Appearance (Light Novel, Manga). *Gruier Serenity: Appearance (Manga), Plot (Sailing 12-18, Novel-Only Arcs). *‎Grunhilde Serenity: Appearance (Light Novel, Manga), Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards). Bentenmaru Crew *Misa Grandwood: Appearance (Light Novel), Plot (Novel-Only Arcs), Relationships. *‎Kane McDougal: Appearance (Light Novel), Plot (Novel-Only Arcs), Relationships. *Coorie: Appearance (Light Novel), Relationships. *‎Schnitzer: Appearance (Light Novel), Relationships. *Hyakume: Appearance (Light Novel), Plot (Novel-Only Arcs), Relationships. *‎San-Daime: Appearance (Light Novel), Plot (Novel-Only Arcs), Relationships. Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club *Jenny Dolittle: Appearance (Light Novel). *Lynn Lambretta: Appearance (Light Novel, Manga), Personality & Character, Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards). *April Lambert: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *Syoko Kobayashimaru: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *Izumi Yunomoto: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *‎Asta Alhanko: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *Berinda Percy: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *‎Lilly Bell: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *Maki Harada: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *‎Sasha Staple: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *‎Ursula Abramov: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *Ai Hoshimiya: Plot. *Yayoi Yoshitomi: Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. *‎Natalia Grennorth: Personality & Character, Plot (Hakuoh Pirates Arc onwards), Relationships. Other Pirates *Gonzaemon Kato: Appearance, Plot (Nebula Cup Arc - Spec). *‎Ririka Kato: Appearance (Light Novel, Manga). *‎Eight: Infobox: Seiyuu, Japanese/Romaji. Find and verify real name. *‎Nine: Infobox: Seiyuu, Japanese/Romaji. Find and verify real name. *Ten: Infobox: Seiyuu, Japanese/Romaji. Find and verify real name. Others *Yotof Sif Sideux: Relationships. *‎Catherine: Infobox: Seiyuu. *Oyaji-san: Find and verify real name. *‎Fei: Appearance, Personality & Character, Relationships. Verify name. Novel/Manga-Only *‎Noel Blue: Appearance, Personality & Character, Background, Plot, Skills & Abilities, Relationships. *‎Müller Grant: Personality & Character, Background, Plot, Skills & Abilities, Relationships. *Mira Grant: Appearance, Personality & Character, Background, Plot, Skills & Abilities, Relationships. Infobox: Debut, Personal Info. *‎Nora: Appearance, Personality & Character, Plot, Skills & Abilities, Relationships. Infobox: Debut. *Jibako: Background, Plot, Skills & Abilities, Relationships. General expansion. *Nat Nashfall: Plot, Skills & Abilities. General expansion. *Miki Endo: General expansion. *Christie Sherwood: General expansion. *Burigado: General expansion. *Tex Avery: General expansion. *Sai: General expansion. *Hikoza: General expansion. *Athena Sakyura: General expansion. *Theodore Coolph: General expansion. *Bunzaemon Kato: General expansion. Media Series *‎Miniskirt Pirates: Media. General expansion with information on parties involved in creation/distribution, developments and releases. *‎Mouretsu Pirates: Media. General expansion with information on parties involved in creation/distribution, developments and releases. Story Arcs *‎Story Arcs: Determine Novel-Only Arc Names. Update descriptions as needed. Add note regarding names. *Recruitment Arc: Complete Summary, Major Events, Differences in Adaptation sections. *‎Golden Ghost Ship Arc: Complete Summary, Major Events, Differences in Adaptation sections. Decide on Sailing 13 placement. *Hakuoh Pirates Arc: Complete Summary, Major Events, Differences in Adaptation sections. Decide on Sailing 13 placement. *‎Nebula Cup Arc: Complete Summary section. *Pirate Hunter Arc: Complete Summary section. *Three Ships Arc: General expansion. Possible name change. *Skull Star Arc: General expansion. *Bounty Arc: General expansion. *Wanted Arc: Complete Summary and Major Events sections. *Timeslip Arc: Complete Summary. *War of Independence Arc: General expansion. Episodes *Sailing 01: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 02: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 03: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 04: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 05: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 06: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 07: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 08: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 09: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 10: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 11: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 12: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 13: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 14: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 15: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 16: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 17: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 18: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 19: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 20: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 21: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 22: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 23: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 24: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 25: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Opening Narration, Next Episode Preview, Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). *Sailing 26: Synopsis, Adaptation, Quotes (Ending Quote) (Japanese, Romaji, Translation). Light Novels *Miniskirt Pirates Volume 1: Update image. Add publisher's summary or short summary, and chapter list. *Miniskirt Pirates Volume 2: Update image. Add publisher's summary or short summary, and chapter list. *Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3: Update image. Add publisher's summary or short summary, and chapter list. *Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4: Update image. Add publisher's summary or short summary, and chapter list. Verify name and update arc name if necessary. *‎Miniskirt Pirates Volume 5: Add publisher's summary or short summary, and chapter list. Verify name and update arc name if necessary. *‎Miniskirt Pirates Volume 6: Add publisher's summary or short summary, and chapter list. Verify name and update arc name if necessary. *‎Miniskirt Pirates Volume 7: Add publisher's summary or short summary, and chapter list. Verify name and update arc name if necessary. *‎Miniskirt Pirates Volume 8: Add publisher's summary or short summary, and chapter list. Verify name and update arc name if necessary. *Miniskirt Pirates Volume 9: Add publisher's summary or short summary, and translated chapter names. Verify name and update arc name if necessary. *Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10: General expansion. *Miniskirt Pirates Volume 11: General expansion. Manga *Miniskirt Pirates Manga Volume 1: Update with any relevant information. *‎1st Voyage: Complete Summary. *2nd Voyage: Complete Summary. *3rd Voyage: Complete Summary. *4th Voyage: Complete Summary. *5th Voyage: Complete Summary. *Last Voyage: Complete Summary. *Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Volume 1: General expansion. *Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 01: General expansion. *Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 02: General expansion. *Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 03: General expansion. Lists *‎List of Miniskirt Pirates Volumes: Verify names for Volume 4 onwards. *List of Mouretsu Pirates Episodes: Add official English names in addition to existing names once known. *‎List of Mouretsu Pirates Original Soundtracks: OST Infobox Information, Lengths, Name (Japanese, Translations). *List of Mouretsu Pirates Audio Dramas: Lengths, Titles, Notes. Find information on 2 and 4. Find plot information. *List of Mouretsu Pirates DVD Releases: First paragraph, Titles, Other. Other *Mouretsu Pirates Wiki: Discussion required. *‎Crossovers and Collaborations: Find more information on all crossovers/collaborations. *Ending Quotes: General expansion. *‎External References: Find more references. *Mouretsu Pirates Drama CD: General expansion. *Mouretsu Pirates OST Audio Drama 1: General expansion. *Mouretsu Pirates OST Audio Drama 2: General expansion. *Mouretsu Pirates OST Audio Drama 3: General expansion. *Voice Cast: Add English Cast. Add several characters to the list and find seiyuu for characters lacking them. Index Pages *Characters: Update character list and add appropriate images. *Emblems: General expansion. Add appropriate images. *‎Glossary: Update with new terms and descriptions. *‎Locations: Update location list and add appropriate images. *‎Ships: Update ship list and add appropriate images. Ships Ship Classes *Liner: Infobox information. General expansion. *Battleship: Infobox information. General expansion and links out. Light novel information. *Cruiser: Infobox information. Known classes. Light novel information. *‎Escort ship: Infobox information. List of known individual escort ships. Light novel information. *Talbot-class: Design, Technology & Combat Characteristics, History. *‎Corback-class: Technology & Combat Characteristics. *Maracot-class: Technology & Combat Characteristics, History. *‎Silent Whisper: History (post-Hakuoh Pirates Arc). *Derrflinger-class: General expansion. *Liberty-class: General expansion. *Rhincodon-class: General expansion. *HH-class: General expansion. *Assault ship: General expansion. *Besumosu-class: General expansion. *Agurigato-class: General expansion. Pirate Ships *Bentenmaru: Crew (Light Novel members). *‎Kurotori: Design, Technology & Combat Characteristics, History. *Chimaera of Skylla: Technology & Combat Characteristics, History. Infobox: Image. *Back Slash: General expansion. *Karyoubinga: General expansion. *Sinbad: General expansion. *Death Shadow: General expansion. *Glamorous Ridis: General expansion. Warships *‎Alcyon: Verify lower turret on design. *Neguresu: General expansion. Other *Ai no Joou: General expansion. *Begin The Begin: General expansion. *‎Ben Casey: Design (Exterior/Interior). *Glorious Coolph: General expansion. *Luna Lion: Design, Technology & Combat Characteristics. Infobox: Technical Info. *Maria Forte 85: General expansion. *Odette II: Interior. *Queen Emeraldas: Verify Novel/Anime name difference. Locations Sea of the Morning Star *Sea of the Morning Star: History. General expansion. *Kato House: Design (Interior). *‎Lamp House: Location and Design. Menu. Exterior image. General expansion. *New Okuhama Airport: General expansion. *New Okuhama City: General expansion. *‎Sea of the Morning Star Relay Station: Details, History, Locations. Others *‎Calmwind: General expansion. *End of the North Star: General expansion. *Meiya: General expansion. *Mesaiya: General expansion. *‎Milky Way: Locations. General expansion. *‎Pirate's Nest: Details, Locations. *‎Rainbow of the Cloud Star: General expansion. *Scalar Route: General expansion. *‎Serenity: Details, History, Serenity Royal Family, Serenity Defence Forces. Exterior image. General expansion. *Sinclair: General expansion. *‎Skull Star: Appearance, Details, History. Exterior image. *‎Space University: Verify existing information and expand. *Stone of the White Star: Name check (Japanese, Romaji). *‎Tau Ceti system: Known planets. *White Wind Star: General expansion. Factions/Organizations *Arcura: General expansion. *‎Bisque Company: Character image. *Blue Inc: General expansion. *Galactic Empire: History, Details. General expansion. *Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club: History. *‎Harold Lloyd Insurance Union: Details, History. *‎Hugh and Dolittle Interstellar Transportation: Details, History. *Human Torch: General expansion. *Rakion: General expansion. *‎Seven Star Federal Republic: Details, History, Known member worlds. Other *Android: General expansion. *Black Holy: Lyrics, General expansion. *Clone: General expansion. *Complete Chart: General expansion. *Cyborg: General expansion. *Design Archive: General expansion. *Electronic Warfare: Details. *Flint: General expansion. *‎Hologram: Minor tidying and expansion. *Honorifics: General expansion. *Jormungand: General expansion. *Kirakira-go-round: Lyrics, General expansion. *Lost Child: Lyrics, General expansion. *Mugen no Ai: Lyrics, General expansion. *Noriyuki Matsumoto: General expansion. *Phaser Arrow: General expansion. *‎Pirate: Details, Appearance, History. *Pirate's Song: Details, Lyrics, History. *Sail away: Lyrics, General expansion. *Ship Positions: General expansion. *Shout Blue: General expansion. *Spacesuit: General expansion. *Spacewalk: General expansion. *‎Stellar Slayer: Details, Plot. *Stowaway: General expansion. *Tatsuo Satō: General expansion *Timeline: General expansion. *Yūichi Sasamoto: General expansion. Tasks not possible yet *Information not available yet: The information required is not available in any form of media, but might be in the future. **Information not yet released: Information is known to be in certain forms of media but not yet released. *Insufficient data: The information required is not available in any form of media and is unlikely to be in the foreseeable future. *Information to be acquired: The information is available in certain forms of media and released, but has yet to be acquired. Characters *‎Mylene Certon: Background (Information not available yet). *Talvikki Launo: Background (Information not available yet). *Flora Chapie: Background (Information not available yet). *April Lambert: Background (Information not available yet). *Syoko Kobayashimaru: Background (Information not available yet). *Izumi Yunomoto: Background (Information not available yet). *‎Asta Alhanko: Background (Information not available yet). *Berinda Percy: Background (Information not available yet). *‎Lilly Bell: Background (Information not available yet). *Maki Harada: Background (Information not available yet). *‎Sasha Staple: Background (Information not available yet). *‎Ursula Abramov: Background (Information not available yet). *Ai Hoshimiya: Background (Information not available yet). *Yayoi Yoshitomi: Background (Information not available yet). *‎John: Personality & Character (Insufficient data), Relationships (Insufficient data). *‎Sumi Kuki: Personality & Character, Relationships (Insufficient data). Infobox: Seiyuu (Information to be acquired). *Legendary Chef: Personality & Character, Relationships (Insufficient data). *‎Junigh Coolph: Skills & Abilities (Information to be acquired), Relationships. *‎Witherspoon: Relationships (Insufficient data). *‎Kachua: Relationships (Insufficient data). *Master Dragon: Relationships (Insufficient data). *Oyaji-san: Background, Plot (Novel-Only Arcs) (Information to be acquired). *‎Ririka Kato: Plot (Novel-Only Arcs) (Information to be acquired). *‎Luca: Appearance (Light Novel), Background (Information not available yet). *Yotof Sif Sideux: Background (Information not available yet). *‎Catherine: Background (Information not available yet). *‎Show: Plot (Novel-Only Arcs) (Information to be acquired). *‎Kenjo Kurihara: Appearance (Light Novel) (Information to be acquired). *Jacqueline Stramp: Infobox: Japanese, Romaji (Information to be acquired). *Misa Grandwood: Background (Information not available yet). *‎Kane McDougal: Background (Information not available yet). *Coorie: Background (Information not available yet), Plot (Novel-Only Arcs) (Information to be acquired). *‎Schnitzer: Background (Information not available yet), Plot (Novel-Only Arcs) (Information to be acquired). *Hyakume: Background (Information not available yet). *‎San-Daime: Background (Information not available yet). *Harold Lloyd: Background (Information not available yet). *Lynn Lambretta: Background (Information to be acquired). *Kanata Mugen: General expansion (Information not yet released). *Professor Mugen: General expansion (Information not yet released). *Scarlett Cypher: General expansion (Information not yet released). Characters (Novel-Only) *‎Kipling: Find and verify new and existing information (Information to be acquired). *Suzuka: Appearance, Personality & Character, Plot, Relationships (Information to be acquired). *Rock: Appearance, Personality & Character, Plot, Relationships (Information to be acquired). *Borgs: General expansion (Information to be acquired). *Morgan: General expansion (Information to be acquired). *Cayenne Gear: General expansion (Information to be acquired). *Jackie Kelvin: Plot, Skills & Abilities (Information to be acquired). *Jibako: Appearance, Personality & Character (Information to be acquired). *Nat Nashfall: Personality & Character (Information to be acquired). *Anne: General expansion (Information to be acquired). *Khan: General expansion (Information to be acquired). *Simsiel Serenity: General expansion (Information to be acquired). *Ronald Hurley: General expansion (Information to be acquired). Ships *Murakamimaru: Design, Technology & Combat Characteristics (Insufficient data). *Jabberwocky: Crew, Light Novel Design/Information (Information to be acquired). *‎Queen Serendipity (battleship): Crew (Information to be acquired). *Odette II: History (Novel-Only Arcs) (Information to be acquired). *Barbaroosa: History (Novel-Only Arcs). Light Novel information (Information to be acquired). *‎Pleiades-class: Light novel information (Information to be acquired). *Princess Apricot: Light Novel information, Plot, Crew (Information to be acquired). *Neuschwanstein: General expansion (Information to be acquired). *Glenn Smith-class: General expansion (Information to be acquired). *Luna Lion: History (Information to be acquired). *Great Depth XIII: General expansion (Information not yet released). Others *Eradication War: General expansion (Information to be acquired). *Galaxy Pass: General expansion (Information not yet released). *Hakuoh Academy: Light novel students/staff (Information to be acquired). *Pirate Guild: General expansion (Information to be acquired). Articles to be created No tasks/Tasks complete Characters *‎Lyrical Cynical *‎Quartz Christie *‎Robert Dolittle *Shane McDougal *Jacqueline Stramp *‎John *Stone *‎Sumi Kuki Ships *‎Symphony Angel *‎Ultimate Fairy *Viracocha *Low of War *‎Dark Star *Love Machine *‎Grand Cross *Queen Serendipity (colony ship) *Dinghy *Lightning 11 *El Santo *Big Catch *Shangri-La *‎Hakugin Go *‎Parabellum *Gorgeous Magi *Silver Fox *Southern Island Others *‎Bentenmaru Captain's ID Ring *‎Transponder *‎Cat-Monkey *‎West Kilia *‎Methuselah *‎Letter of Marque *‎Original Seven *Subspace *Garnet A *Colony Federation *‎Stellar Alliance *‎Fairy Jane *‎War of Independence *‎Radar *‎Faster-than-light *‎Sea of the Forest Star *Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace (until further information is released) *Sand of the Red Star *‎Nebula Cup *‎List of Miniskirt Pirates Manga Chapters Template Task List Infobox Navibox *MPnav *MPnav-recruitmentarc: Minor improvement. *MPnav-goldenghostshiparc: Minor improvement. *MPnav-hakuohpiratesarc: Minor improvement. *MPnav-nebulacuparc: Minor improvement. *MPnav-piratehunterarc: Minor improvement. Other *MPimage: Create image tag (Fields: Description, Source, Purpose, Portion used, Replaceable?, Ownership?) *Individual episode image tags (with category for images from the episode in question, to be used with the image tag) Tasks not possible yet No tasks/Tasks complete *MPnav-bentenmaru *MPnav-barbaroosa *MPnav-yacht *MPnav-pirateships Other Tasks *Fixing links in articles. *Infobox link checks. *Deciding standard settings for gallerys, tables etc. *Reference checks. *Do favicon. *Check and trim Recruitment Arc summaries. *Fix wiki background problems. *Check all images, categorises, resize and summarise as necessary. *Discuss changes to article structure, main page and the like, in the forum threads. *Deal with any changes to the above on articles that have not been subject to proper discussion (such discussion to be carried out once most of the content has been finished on the majority of the articles and not before). *Sort and update 'Stuff to do'.